leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sivir/Background
Story The beautiful and deadly champion known as Sivir has been a favorite of League summoners for close to a decade. A soldier-for-hire outside of the Fields of Justice, she is the embodiment of a highly successful mercenary on modern day Runeterra. Sivir has little interest in the cribbage sheets - as she calls them - of League influence bartering. Instead, she is motivated by material wealth and riches, and she is paid handsomely for her services. Sivir is one of the wealthiest individuals found anywhere on Valoran. Sivir owns multiple residences in a number of different city-states, as well as ownership stakes in a number of businesses all across Valoran. Her detractors, either envious of her success or acrimonious of her flexible morality, have begun to use Sivir as a symbol of what is wrong with the mercenary nature of the League. Sivir dismisses her critics, saying that while her personal code of ethics is less ruthless than her competitors, "Everyone has a price". Sivir has earned many titles and accolades throughout her illustrious career, but the one she held until recently was "Battle Mistress of Noxus". Now she is simply known as "The Battle Mistress" after breaking her contract with the Noxian High Command. Sivir dared to object to the Noxian war against the peaceful island state of Ionia, though less about the morality of the issue than the planning behind it; her predictions of a bloody stalemate came true when the Ionians held off the relentless assaults of the Noxians. Claiming that the Noxian High Command had lost its direction, she left Noxus and made her services available to the Institute of War. The Noxian High Command has sent a number of contracted assassins to deal with its rogue mercenary, but none have delivered her or survived. "Time and time again, Sivir proves that she has earned the right to call herself 'The Battle Mistress'." –- Quotes ;Upon selection *''"To battle."'' ;Movement/attack *''"For the honor of all."'' *''"I will strike you down."'' *''"Line them up and knock them down." *"Move out."'' *''"On the double."'' *''"The hunt begins."'' *''"To battle."'' Upon activating On the Hunt *'"'Charge!" ;Taunt *''"Enjoy that breath, it will be your last."'' ;Joke *''"Janek can play this hero."'' Development *''Sivir was designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. File:Sivir OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Patch history ** Base damage increased to 80/125/170/215/260 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1 from 0.95. ** Missile speed increased to 1350 from 1200. 'V1.0.0.114:' *Fixed a bug where some of her tooltips referred to 'Spiral Blade' instead of ' ' 'V1.0.0.113:' * Fixed a bug where had stopped working. 'V1.0.0.112:' * Fixed a bug with that was causing certain items to not show their bonus attack damage in the tooltip. 'V1.0.0.111:' * : ** Base damage increased to 75/120/165/210/255 from 20/70/120/170/220. ** Now scales from 95% of bonus attack damage instead of 75% of total attack damage. ** Damage reduction to each subsequent target increased to 20% from 10%. 'V1.0.0.109:' * : ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500. ** Damage loss per bounce increased to 25% from 22%. 'V1.0.0.104:' * Increased health per level to 82 from 76. * : ** Now scales with 75% of Sivir’s attack damage. ** Base damage reduced to 20/70/120/170/220 from 60/115/170/225/280. 'V1.0.0.103:' * : ** Mana return increased to 150 from 125. ** Cooldown reduced to 22/19/16/13/10 from 28/24/20/16/12. * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/60/90% from 25/45/65%. ** Now provides 1/3 of the attack speed bonus to allies as an aura. 'V1.0.0.102:' * Attack range increased to 425 from 400. 'V1.0.0.100:' * Typos corrected in the level up tooltips for and . 'V1.0.0.94:' * Fixed a bug where double-procced cast effects like . 'V1.0.0.79:' * Attack range reduced to 400 from 450. 'V1.0.0.75:' * movement speed bonus reduced to 25% from 35%. 'V1.0.0.63:' * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * damage modified to 60/115/170/225/280 from 75/125/175/225/275. * mana restore on spell block reduced to 125 from 150. * : ** Attack speed reduced to 25/45/65% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug with it causing it to last too long on allies. 'V1.0.0.61:' * Spiral Blade is now called . * : ** It now deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit (40% minimum). ** Base damage increased to 75/125/175/225/275 from 75/100/125/150/175. ** It now fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to 28/24/20/16/12 from 55/45/35/25/15. ** Restores 150 mana on successful spell block. * damage reduction on bounce decreased to 22% from 25%. 'V1.0.0.52:' * attack speed increase for allies should now be properly reduced in half for allies. 'V1.0.0.32:' * Changed model. 'V0.9.22.16:' * : **Reduced Damage from 80/110/140/170/200 (x2) to 75/100/125/150/175 (x2). **Reduced Cost from 80/95/110/125/140 to 80/90/100/110/120. **Reduced Cooldown from 10 to 9. * damage reduction increased per bounce from 23% to 25%. 'V0.9.22.15:' * Stats: ** Increased Attack Range from 425 to 450. ** Increased Movement Speed from 305 to 310. ** Increased Base Health from 440 to 460. ** Increased Base Damage from 50.8 to 52.8. 'V0.9.22.7:' * Stats: ** Increased Movement Speed from 305 to 310. ** Increased Mana per level from 37 to 43. ** Increased Attack Range from 400 to 425. 'V0.8.22.115:' * Stats: ** Increased base health from 406 to 436. ** Increased Damage per level from 2.7 to 2.9. * movement speed increased from 30% to 35% due to movement speed soft capping. 'July 10, 2009 Patch:' * : **Fixed the number of bounces. * : **Increased ability power ratio from .5 to .75 (each way). 'June 26, 2009 Patch:' * Fixed an issue with that caused it to display the wrong ability power ratio in the tooltip. 'V6/19/2009:' * : ** Increased damage from 80/105/130/155/180 to 80/110/140/170/200. ** Reduced Mana Cost from 80/100/120/140/160 to 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Reduced cooldown from 120 to 90. ** Reduced movement speed boost from 35% to 30%. ** Reduced Attack Speed boost from 30/55/80% to 25/50/75%. ** Reduced duration from 18 to 15. 'June 6, 2009 Patch:' * RENAMED to Sivir the Battle Mistress from Sivir the Battle Maiden. 'May 1, 2009 Patch:''' * : ** Mana cost per attack increased to 6 from 4. ** Damage type changed to physical (it used to cut through armor, it no longer does this). }} Category:Needs Patch History